


Day 5: FBI

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Researcher Stiles, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research can lead to surprising things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: FBI

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy about the ending. So sorry if it's a bit sudden.

Stiles loved his job. He loved solving crimes, loved doing research and absolutely loved solving mysteries. So getting a job at the FBI was a dream come true.

What he didn’t love was working with asshole coworkers who thought that they were better than everyone else. Even if they are a specialist trained in the Weird Shit Department. That was the official name for it and Stiles would fight anyone who claimed otherwise.

He had assisted on some other cases since his research skills are unparalleled so he knows about some of the weird shit they deal with. This latest case of people drowning in their beds wasn’t the weirdest case he had helped on. The one with people disappearing and only leaving a shadow behind still had that questionable honour.

And it helped that his best friend was a werewolf but that isn’t something he advertises. And as far as he knows the WSD is unaware if Scott’s habit of howling to the moon and he wants to keep it that way.

But back on topic: his new research partner was an asshole.

He had run into agent Raeken before in the hallways. He always strutted around like he owned the place. Flirting with everyone who had a pulse. Everyone except for agent Argent. He tried it once when she had just transferred and had ended with a switchblade pressed against his balls. Stiles had had the honor of seeing it in person and had loved every second of it

Nobody messed with agent Argent after that, not even agent Raeken.

And know Stiles was stuck with him in a research room. Research was spread around them and pictures of the victims and their homes hung up on the walls.

Drowning in your bed, that was weird. Especially when there was no water in their rooms. Not even a glass on the nightstand. Stiles couldn’t blame the police for not knowing what to make if it.

But that still didn’t make him happy about having to work with agent Raeken in close confines. He always felt a bit of when the other got close to him. There was something about his smirk, you could hardly call it a smile. It was predatory. And Stiles didn’t like feeling like prey.

And that he actually knew what he was doing didn’t help. He was as good as he claimed to be. It was infuriating. And hot.

Stiles had always had a thing for competent people. There had been Lydia Martin in high school and in college his Criminal Law professor. He had hoped to grow over it but so far that hadn’t happened yet.

But it was kinda okay. His poker face has always been impressive and the rigorous FBI training only helped improve it. So nobody could see it on his face and humans couldn’t smell arousal. Only Scott would and he had enough blackmail on him to make sure he would never speak a word.

Actually doing research was exciting. He wasn’t used to his partner keeping up with him but agent Raeken managed to do so. He even surprised Stiles by making connections that hadn’t seen himself yet. It had not only led them closer to a breakthrough but also served to spike his attraction.

Going on the smirk that agent Raeken kept sending his way he was aware if this. It was infuriating. And hot. Stop judging, Scott.

When their regular research came at a dead end he hadn’t blinked an eye when agent Raeken came in with books on mythology. He was part of the WSD after all so Stiles was actually surprised it had taken him 2 weeks bring them.

Agent Raeken kept glancing at him from the corner if his eye. Waiting for Stiles reaction. His only reaction was opening a book and skimming the table of content. His best guess was a water based creature.

He was painfully aware that agent Raeken kept on glancing at him. When he didn’t stop glancing at him Stiles spoke up.

“What? Why do you keep looking at me?”

“I’m just wondering why you skipped the first part of the book, it would seem more logical not to exclude it.”

So he was not going to comment on the supernatural aspect but on his research skills. Two could play that game.

“The first part is dedicated to shifters. Since the victims drowned it doesn’t seem likely that they did it. So I skipped to the part that tells us about water based creature. You know, the ones that have a connection with water and drowning?”

Despite his FBI training Stiles would never claim that he wasn’t a little shit a heart. Some things are hard to change afterall.

He felt agent Raeken once again staring at him but this time it was full on staring instead of sneaked glances.

“What’s the matter agent Raeken? Surprised by my intelligence?”

“No, not at all. And you can call me Theo by the way. Agent Raeken sounds so formal and I’d like to get to know you better,” Theo looked at him with a blue flash in his eyes and teeth just a bit lengthend.

Stiles was so, so screwed.

And if he was lucky, maybe in even in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream) is an awesome place.


End file.
